pretty_cure_rewrite_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Storyteller Pretty Cure
Storyteller Pretty Cure is my Rewrite of Smile Pretty Cure In Glitter Force it’s called Glitter Force Fairytale Heroes Characters Cures Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy (Macy Harlow in English Dub, Emily Heatherfield/Glitter Lucky In Glitter Force) Miyuki is the main protagonist who is a 14-year-old girl with an interest in picture books and fairy tales, and is a transfer student at Nanairogaoka Middle School. Like many of the lead Cures before her, Miyuki is cheery and optimistic, but also something of a klutz who lacks talent in many areas. But that doesn't stop her from lending a helping hand. Her catchphrase is "Ultra Happy!" Her alter ego is Cure Happy, the Cure of Happiness whose theme color is pink and she has powers related to holy light. Hino Akane/Cure Sunny (Avery Vincent in English Dub,Kelsey Hill/Glitter Sunny In Glitter Force) Akane is a 14-year-old girl who is in her second year at Nanairogaoka Middle School. She is a girl from Osaka whose parents run an okonomiyaki shop and is a member of the school's volleyball team. Akane may be a jokester, but when she has a goal set, she is very passionate about achieving it. Her alter ego is Cure Sunny, the Cure of Laughter whose theme color is orange and she has powers related to sunlight. Kise Yayoi/Cure Peace (Katie Fitzgerald In English Dub,Lily Kelly/Glitter Peace In Glitter Force) Yayoi is a 14-year-old girl who is in her second year at Nanairogaoka Middle School. She is a girl who is in the Homemaking Club and aspires to be a mangaka. Though timid, shy about her work, and a crybaby, Yayoi is very loyal, diligent, and headstrong when pushed. Her alter ego is Cure Peace, the Cure of Peace whose theme color is yellow and she has powers related to lightning and thunder. Midorikawa Nao/Cure March (Naomi Green In English Dub,April Spring/Glitter Spring In Glitter Force) Nao is a 14-year-old girl who is in her second year at Nanairogaoka Middle School. She is a tomboyish girl from a family with many younger siblings who is a member of the school's soccer team. Nao is straightforward and reliable with a strong sense of justice, though she does get frustrated when things do not go according to plan. Her alter ego is Cure March, the Cure of Courage whose theme color is green and she has powers related to wind. Aoki Reika/Cure Beauty (Rianna Grant In English Dub,Chloe Frost/Glitter Breeze In Glitter Force) Reika is a 14-year-old girl who is in her second year at Nanairogaoka Middle School. She is the student council vice president and a member of the Art Club, often writing poems and tanka. Reika is generally elegant and kind-hearted, but has a frightening temper once her patience reaches her limit. Her father is a painter whilst her mother practices aikido and her elder brother practices judo. Her alter ego is Cure Beauty, the Cure of Serenity whose theme color is blue and she has powers related to ice and snow. Chisana Negai/Cure Wish (Jeanette Curtis In English Dub,Zoey Granger/Glitter Wishful in Glitter Force) Negai is the Princess of Marchenland And The Daughter of Royale Queen under the name of Princess Harmony Wishful Negai (Princess Harmony Jeanette in English Dub, Princess Starlight Twinkle In Glitter Force) She transfered to the Cures school after The Bad End attacked her kingdom. She is Cure Wish '''the Pretty Cure of Wishes. Her Theme Color is Purple And she has powers related to Starlight Mascots Candy Pop Jubilee Jubilee is Negai’s Fairy Partner. She represents the wishes of the world and came to Japan to Protect Negai from harm. She has a Human Form Named '''Chisana Sakura (Iris Curtis In English Dub,Rose Granger In Glitter Force) She ends her Sentences in ~wish in the Japanese Version Rewrite Changes * There Are now 6 Cures * Negai has a Fairy Partner of her own * Negai is a Princess * Negai uses The Princess Lipstick (Royale Lipstick In English Dub,Glitter Lipstick In Glitter Force) to transform Category:Series